Sorrow
by Archangel507
Summary: The Hero's once bright eyes were plagued with regret and anger. All that had happened to him finally coming down onto him, the trauma and fear, the crushed hope turned to burning cinders by the goals of a foolish man. Link's voice cracked as the tears flowed freely now, no longer restrained as he poured his heart out and screamed. "He took him from me, Midna! He took my son!"


**See Author's Note for Info,  
this isn't your average Zelda story!**

* * *

A few scatter leaves swirled, their green textures tainted orange by the beginnings of an autumn chill. Ordon often suffered little from the cold and rarely got snow in the fall, allowing them to continue the harvest well into the season. The winter brought death however, to their crops and livestock. But, as they say, they would cross that bridge when they got there.

The summer was still present, as tomorrow would bring sweltering heat like any other day, though the valley winds would keep it's residents cool nevertheless.

Link, the Hero of Twilight, returned home atop his Horse Epona. His head held low wearily, his sapphire eyes dull and tired after days with no rest aside from being unconscious those few times. Even then, he kept moving onward, braving mortal wounds and crippling injuries.

He could thank Shade for keeping him going.

Trotting down the path towards home, he stopped and drew some water from the spring, still warm despite the chilly day. Tomorrow it would be nice and cool for the heat however, almost catering to whoever soaked in the water's needs.

He filled up a small flask, taking a light sip of it while he was at it, before dipping it back in to recover the small amount.

Slipping it into his belt, he stood up and let the chilled wind breeze through his hair, blood and muck sticking to the strands of blonde. He knelt and cupped his hands in the water, splashing a few handfuls onto his face and scrubbing the grim on his face and hair away.

He let out a sigh of relief, standing up and stretching his already aching limbs, before taking hold of Epona's reins and leading her down the path towards home.

Being a hero took it's toll on the young man, seventeen and a quarter of age, and he already felt like he'd taken on Hyrule's entire army. Though, given some thought, that didn't sound very impressive.

He tugged on his green cap, letting it hang off by it's rim, attached to the back of his collar, letting the loose strands of his hair flow in the cool air, taking note of how it had grown in length, just barely shoulder-length.

Irony barely matched it, given that his father had darker-ish hair and his mother was redheaded, it was some odd miracle he was blessed with such light colored hair. His mother had to jest that he looked like the Hero of Time himself, albeit with sharper features. He had passed it as a small joke then, obviously surprised when he found that it held some truth.

Link longed for his friends, praying that they made it to Ordon safely. After all that had happened, he wished for some grace to his luck. Going down the path between his house and the spring, his eyes glowed when he saw them on top of the ladder leading into his home.

Colin, Talo, Beth, Malo, and Ilia.

All waiting for him.

They sat together, murmuring as they leaned against his door, pointing to the sky, watching the clouds and the visible stars as the sun went down.

"Ahem." He made himself known.

Their heads snapped to almost instantly at his voice, staring in surprise and growing jubilence at his calm presence.

"Hey..." He said, his voice weak and exhausted. "...Can you guys get off my door please?"

Request granted, in the aspect that Colin lept at him like a cat, the Hero having just enough reaction time to catch him in his arms.

"Link! You're back!" He cried with joy, hugging him around his neck. "We were worried when we heard from dad that you went to Hyrule Castle, especially when the castle blew up!"

That had happened, hadn't it? Thankfully, all the explosion from Ganondorf and Midna's clash had done was gut the interior, requiring extensive reinforcement to the structure and full refurnishing, or so he heard.

The other childen, sans Ilia who remained seated smiling down at him, rushed down the ladder and over to hug his legs, jumping up and down cheering.

"Heh...I take it Rusl told you a lot, didn't he?" The Hero chuckled. "Well, I'm frankly glad you are all fine-" He winced."...Okay, can you guys please get off? I think my left leg is hurt or something..."

"It is? Are you okay? Do you need something from mom-" Beth began.

"No..." Link stopped her right there, setting Colin down. "I'm fine, just god-awful tired right now. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, need to get something from inside."

"Well, try to hurry Link! There's gonna be a feast real soon, you need to come down for it." Talo said.

"Yeah...Everyone is gonna be there..."

Link sighed a bit. "Alright, I will. Tell your dad I'll be right down."

"You got it!" Colin whisked away down the trail, followed by the others.

Link watched them go with a bemused expression, turning to look up at Ilia.

"They're awfully excited, aren't they?" He said lightly, climbing up the ladder to join her.

"Just to see you." The farmgirl responded, scooching over to give him room to sit beside her. "Talo and Beth nearly fell asleep on me, but Colin was vigilant throughout the day for you to get back."

"Yeah, I..urg..." He grunted and seethed as he sat down. "Noticed...He turned to look at me faster than anyone else. He's just like his father..."

"Just like you, you mean?" She gave a grin.

"What, is that bad?" He inquired.

"Ehh...To say you're a bad influence...would be an understatement?"

"Oh? I'm the bad influence, am I?" He replied snarkily. "That's rich, little Miss mayor."

"Don't call me that!" She laughed, shoving his arm playfully as he joined with some chuckles.

They sat for a while, watching the sky darken and the stars scattered across. Link ran a hand through his hair, tugging on knots and ridding it of debris and blood.

"Wanna go inside?" He asked, standing up and groaning. "I need to replace these bandages anyway. I think I'm slowly bleeding to death."

"Sure, I'll help." Ilia replied, nonplussed.

* * *

Link liked his house, built into a tree that held all the commodities a ranch hand outta have.

A basement with plenty of storage space, a living room and kitchen with racks of different ingredients and spices, _Kakariko Grounded_ being his favorite, and a few platforms leading upwards that served as his workshop, study, and bedroom, starting from the bottom.

And a goddamned chest right at the entrance to nearly stub your toe on when you entered. Link frowned and sighed at the same time, he'd forgotten to push is off to the side when he got the Wooden Sword back. He'd have the chest back to Rusl anyway, but he decided to do so later, tomorrow maybe. Shoving the large metal object beside the door so it wasn't taking up space.

"Where are your bandages again?" Ilia asked as she crossed the room, opening and rooting through cabinets.

He'd tell anyone else to mind their damn business, going through his personal belongings being a major berserk button of his, but that obviously wasn't an option.

Ilia was the one he'd confided in as a child. She was the one who took care of Epona when he had not the time. He worked hard to save her from the Bulbins. He worked hard to restore her memory.

Of course, too much trust could be dangerous. But, he had retold up to the point of revealing much of his journey at that point. His lycanthropy, his relationship with Midna, the quest he'd embarked on as a whole. The only other he'd bothered confiding that much in was his own mother.

"Cabinet in the back, third drawer." He undid the laces on his boots, slipping them off and rolling up his trousers past his knee, stripping the stained bandages strapped around his leg, revealing quite nasty cut crossing diagonally from his knee to his mid-thigh.

" ** _A trifle._** " Came a gravelly, ethereal voice.

And despite her knowing of this guy, it was still a shock for him to appear from Link's very being.

Ilia gave an audible gasp, dropping some items on the floor as he looked up. Link came face to face with the Hero's Shade. The beady red eye sunken behind that broken helmet studying his wound, an idle hand hovering over it like he was to treat it magically.

" ** _Even with what power he had..._** " Shade mused. " ** _Ganondorf was not renowned for his aim with a blade._** "

"I don't think aim matter, espcially if the sword is sharp as hell."

The Shade gave a conceding nod and stood up tall, towering half a head above them both. He gave a look of acknowledgement to the ordonian girl in the room.

" ** _Ilia. You are still well, I see._** "

"Y-You still follow him...?" Ilia said nervously, kneeling down and gathering the things she'd dropped.

"Follow him?" Link repeated, feigning bewilderment. " _He_ follows _Me_. It isn't my fault that he's bound to my soul or what ever he told me."

" ** _As a Divine Wraith, it was my own decision._** " Shade scoffed, taking quiet steps as he paced about the room, the ivy on his armor rustling as he moved. " ** _However, the blame is solely on you, when I must save you from being overwhelmed by many foes at once._** "

"That was one time!" Link protested. "I mean, the Cave of Ordeals wasn't fair to begin with, what had you been expecting to be exact-OW!"

He hissed as Ilia had moved to his side, pressing a wet cloth to his leg wound. Her eyes rolling when he gave a whimper and a muttering of curses, exotic and new ones included.

"I see you've expanded your ' _vocabulary_ ' since last we spoke. We may need to wash your mouth with soap afterwards." She gave into a snarky demeanor, casting a glance at Shade. "That right?"

A ghost, no pun intended, of a chuckle escaped the spirit. " ** _A whole bar._** "

"Best...fucking buddies after five seconds..." Link growled through his clenched teeth. "Charasmatic as ever, Shade."

The Shade's one red eye narrowed, before crossing his arms and looking down at the farmgirl. " ** _Press a little harder..._** "

"Don't you _fucking_ dare!" Link exclaimed, snarling like a wounded animal.

"Keep up the growling and you'll turn back into a Wolf." Ilia laughed at that, then halted. "Speaking of, can you still do that?"

"What? Transform?" Link shrugged and half-nodded at the same time, his hand fishing into his tunic and retrieving a necklace with a black crystal on the end of it. "Midna told me she'd teach me how to transform at will...but she left before she could make good on that promise."

"Left? You mean...she went home? To the Twilight Realm?"

Link sighed, letting the crystal hang down in front of his tunic. "Yeah...Little did I know she was a Princess there..."

A pause froze Ilia's movements, hands pressed firm, yet delicately on cloth covering the injury. The white fabric had become noticeably stained with blood already, most likely warranting a replacement.

"...A Princess?" She repeated for conformation, her gaze soft.

"It was still a shock to me." He nodded, a wistful look on his face. "...To think, I was traveling with royalty this entire time."

" ** _You best take care and get used to such an idea._** " Shade said with a hint of curtness. " ** _Our own Princess will most likely summon you in the coming days._** "

Ilia scrunched her nose at that. "Did the castle _really_ blow up?"

"Not the _Whole_ thing." Link waved his hand in a ' _so-so_ ' way. "I heard it just gutted the whole place and probably destroyed some minor structures. The castle'll probably need reinforcement and furniture will be replaced, along with minor construction. Can't say the same about priceless artifacts and heirlooms."

After the wound was clean, Ilia dabbed it with a herbal paste to prevent any possible infection, before wrapping it with some bandages.

"Thanks." Link rolled down his pants leg, standing up and testing the leg. "Feels right as rain."

"Huh...You feel warm..." Ilia said, placing the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Really? I feel fine." He replied in confusion.

"No...I meant..." She shrunk back a little. "The last time I saw you...your skin felt cold. Dead almost. But now...you're warm, _again_."

" ** _Thank the Great Fairy._** " Shade remarked, dropping his arms. " ** _I'm sure you recall that Link sustained mortal wounds when King Bulbin first attacked Ordon. I saved his life and sustained him, being a lifeline until we could properly heal him. It required some hardships at the Cave of Ordeals, but the Great Fairy was more than willing to make those grave wounds vanish._** "

"I am thankful." Link waved his hands. "Being a literal dead man walking was pretty damn scary...and I felt weird all the time. The only positive thing about it was that I didn't feel pain like I normally did..." He motioned to his leg. "Thanks again, by the way."

"You're very welcome." Ilia gave a wry smirk. "After all, It's the least I can do for Hyrule's Hero."

"Oh stop, you _flatter_ me." Link snorted, pulling his boots on. "Well anyway...As much as I would enjoy some peace and quiet, perhaps some sleep at that, we outta attend the feast and let everyone know I'm back."

"Oh, I believe Colin and the others have dealt with that problem already."

"I don't doubt it in the slightest." He laughed, setting away his shield and green cap, taking only the Master Sword. He nodded his head to Shade. "You coming?"

The spirit nodded once, walking towards Link as he seemed to fade, merging with the Hero's being in a manner that seemed not unlike possession, a fading green glow surrounding him and disappearing. Though Link was used to it, entertaining the action as it gave him a boost of vigor and strength each time the Shade bound himself to him.

"It freaks me out when he does that." Ilia said as they walked out the door.

"Well don't bring to much attention to it." Link shut it, helping his childhood friend down the ladder. "He may not be visible, but he can still see what I see, and hear what I hear."

He quickly slid down the ladder, landing with a grunt next to Ilia, who placed her hand on her hip.

"Have you noticed that, sometimes, an outline of him appears over you? It's like...you're wearing his armor or somesuch." She shrugged. "And othertimes, it's like half of you is him, and the other half is you. Your face split down the middle...skeletal on the left side. It's...kinda creepy to be truthful."

Link frowned. "Huh...I mean, I've noticed that sometimes my hands would glow green and appears to be his, almost transparent sometimes...but I didn't know that applied to the rest of me." He folded his arms behind his head. "Whatever, let's go get somethin to eat."

* * *

Uli gave a quick shake of the cloth, ridding it of the dust gathered on it from sitting in their house for so long. She waved it out and over the table situated along the river just by the pumpkin patch. Link the cat, lain out in the middle of the table, meowed in displeasure at having his rest disrupted, leaping off and bounding away.

"Perfect!" Sera exclaimed with delight. "It looks just as nice as it did last year, let's bring the food out!"

She and Uli often were assigned on bringing out and setting up the massive table used for feasts. The kids laughed as they helped Rusl, Hanch, and Pergie bring out the food, while Bo, Fado, and Jaggle discussed something off to the side.

Ordon was known for quality and variable feasts. Festivals in the town were lively and, as described by Link, messier than hell to clean up. They were one of the few, and that's being generous, reasons that tourism could be added to the village's revenue.

The pumpkins made fantastic pies, along with soups cooked from them, mixed with goat cheese and milk. Buttered bread, seared meat from the hunting game nearby in the valley, along with wine for the adults made from berry bushes and grape vines.

Fish from the river were caught and spit-roasted and seasoned with spices made from pumpkin roots.

"Save me some cobbler, if we have any." A voice called to the Ordonians, who turned to the familar tone of Link, walking down the path with Ilia in tow.

"Not this year I'm afraid, deary!" Sera hollered back. "Though we do have some pies, if that makes it better."

"Shame, it'll have to do." The hero smirked as everyone smiled and returned to work, rolling up his sleeves to join Rusl and the kids while Ilia helped Uli and Sera.

He moved to Colin's side as the smaller boy tried to lift an entire tray of cooked meat almost as wide as he was tall, holding it up high above his head with both hands.

"Welcome back, Link." Rusl said, handing off some pies.

"Glad to be back." He returned the greeting, as Colin beamed up at him. "You alright there, little goron?"

"Yeah, of course!" The boy winced. " _Buuut_...Why don't you take it? My arms are tired."

He obliged and took the massive tray off his hands, noting it's weight, and carted it off to the table and pushing it off into the center, away from the sides to give room for plates.

"I'm glad you're alright, Link." Uli greeted, smiling warmly as her adoptive son gave her a hug. "You _are_ alright, right?"

"I am, don't worry about it." He grinned, rolling his shoulders. "A bit sore from all the running around, but overall fine."

Uli's eyes lit up. "Well, before I forget, I want to introduce you to someone."

Link hadn't noticed that Uli didn't have her big belly from the pregnancy anymore, nor did he notice the cradle by her side at all times. He was only made aware when Uli knelt down and scooped the baby girl out of her cradle, holding her gently for him to see.

The newborn breathed quietly, dozing off with half-lidded blue eyes. They were soft like Colin's, slowly closing shut once she was settled.

"Wow, she looks like Colin." He said lightly, smiling.

"No she doesn't!" Colin called from afar, sounding offended that something so adorable could remotely look like him, such a thought stung his newfound pride.

"What's her name?"

"Linkle." Uli said, with a straight face.

He stared at her, a look of sheer confusion on his face that made her burst out laughing.

"I'm just joking!" She tried to control her mirth. "Her name's Liliana, but we just call her Lili for short."

"Good...Please, don't ever do that again." Link breathed, holding a hand to his heart melodramatically. "That legitimately scared me."

Uli laughed once more, setting Lili in her cradle before she made a fuss.

"Oh stop being so childish." Ilia chided as she stepped beside him, shoving a stack of wooden plates into his arms, pointing off to the table. "Set these up, I'll get the silverware."

"Yes, your highness." He teased, jokingly.

* * *

The feast was fantastic, with many jests and jokes being traded about, discussions on previous events and how they made it out, relatively, unscathed.

Soon, while in the middle of devouring a pie by himself, Link was bombarded with questions about his adventure. He'd nearly forgotten that only Ilia and Rusl knew a good majority of it.

He had to ease in at first, keeping things simple until he reached the part about transforming for the first time. While he'd rather not reveal that part, he felt it crucial.

Plus, he couldn't do it anymore, so what was the trouble?

The mere mention of his lycanthropy brought a new light to the children's eyes, a sort of reverence and awe that their friend could become a fearsome wolf. While the adults stiffened, they soon relaxed as Link explained with bit more detail.

The Twilight Realm, the Light Spirits, him being Hero, Midna, Princess Zelda, the Fused Shadows, Zant, the Master Sword, the Twilight Mirror, and eventually Ganondorf.

The only part he hadn't mention was his connection to the Hero's Shade. Though, mainly because most of the Adults were aware of his bond with Link. But even then, he felt that the spirit was grateful for that, though be it for peace and quiet from the Children or being humble was questionable.

The hour grew late, the children went off to bed, leaving Link, Ilia, and all the adults talking as they cleaned up the massive mess.

"So, what are your plans?" Rusl asked as they removed the table cloth. "I don't see you sticking around, the farm and ranch seems boring compared to the non-stop combat you've participated in."

"Nonsense, I enjoy both." Link brushed it off. "I'm heading out tomorrow to put the Master Sword back in it's pedestal, then...I guess I'll lounge around and help out on the ranch until the Princess calls me back to the Castle."

"When do you reckon that'll happen?" Inquired Ilia.

"Shit, I say a few days to a week, at most." He leaned with on hand on the table. "I don't expect a long stay."

"We'll keep your house tidy then in case you get back early."

"I'd appreciate that."

It was midnight before long and the small group of adults began to scatter, bidding one another goodnight and going into their homes.

"See you in the morning." Ilia was the last to leave, giving a smile.

"I look forward to it." He replied.

Then he was alone, standing at the riverside, watching the moon's glow dance on the water's surface. With a noticeable strain, he felt Shade seperate from him and manifest just nearby.

The spirit gave a ghostly sigh, either of relief or sorrow, and drew his blade. He walked to a stump that sat rooted at the water's edge, where he sat with his skeletal hands leveled on the pommel, the blade's point against the ground.

"..." Link stared at his companion. "Is this goodbye, then?"

" ** _Nothing too rash._** " The spirit disagreed. " ** _I am forever bound to you until you pass on to the Death Fields. Until you are ready to depart from this village, I will wait here. But if you leave in a hurry, I will meet you before you cross the rope bridge._** "

Link nodded quietly, beginning to walk away, letting the spirit have his peace and quiet.

" ** _I will follow you to the Sacred Grove in the morning._** " His voice called once more. " ** _Until then..._** "

"Yeah..." Link pursed his lips.

Before sleep was even an option, the hero unpacked the bags and sacks hanging from Epona's saddle. The items he'd used in his adventure. The clawshot, dominion rod, and whatnot.

Packing the items into chests, he placed them in his basement in case he needed to use them in the future. He considered hanging them around his house as decoration, but didn't get far into the idea before laying down to sleep.

It came quite easy to the weary hero.

* * *

"Okay, what the _hell_ did I miss?" Link exclaimed in exasperation.

After waking up in the dawning hours of the morning and cooking some breakfast before setting out to the Sacred Grove. Ilia shows up, deciding to accompany him since she'd never been to the ancient place.

The Shade appeared just as they passed the Ordon Spring, binding himself with Link once more as they crossed the bridge into Faron Woods. Now here they were, standing outside the gate, beyond which was the cave leading to Faron woods proper.

And there was Bulbin chilling out by a locked gate, who upon noticing them, began waving it's arms at them and speaking gibberish that sounded vaguely hylian.

"King...see... _want_!"

"Okay, this is kinda weirding me out." Ilia said, cringing at it's efforts. She wore the Ordon sword on her back, strapped around her since Link had no other places to put it without Midna.

The bulbin seemed to give up as it grabbed a key off it's belt, unlocking the gate and motioning to them. Link and Ilia, and soon Shade, looked at one another as it headed down into the cave.

" ** _It wants us to follow._** " The spirit remarked. " ** _A likely ambush._** "

"...I don't think so." Link frowned. "I think it was trying to speak, I've heard bulbins do it before, it even mentioned a ' _King_ '." He looked to Ilia. "Stay close."

Once Shade bound himself with Link once more, they followed after the Bulbin into the cave. The notable thing was the Keese and other creatures that once lurked there had vanished, the once dark caverns and halls lit with makeshift braziers with burning blazes atop them.

Someone had moved in.

They exited the cave and came to the dock that overlooked the forest floor, once covered in a thick cloud of poison, now cleared away. Both Link and Ilia gaped in surprise at the new sight.

A _lot_ of someones had moved in.

Namely, the entire Bulbin force, perhaps the entire population.

Tents of various sizes were bunched together in places, leaving room in between for narrow walkways, giving the appearance of a temporary village around the entire forest floor.

Campfires roared while the soldiers, the fodder of the bulbins gathered around them. Scouts and Archers loitered atop the trees, where Link often jumped to as a Wolf, standing by torches as they watched the north and southern entrance, where they'd come from.

One big tent dominated over the rest, standing on the far east side, the entrance open and welcoming.

 _Welcoming_ being a loose word.

Without another word, the Bulbin who'd led them there pointed to the big tent, and walked back into the cave. Leaving them in silence.

"...L-Link? Should we be concerned, or...?" Ilia asked, trying to joke, even with her voice betraying her, shaking as she became absolutely petrified with fear at the sight of the massive groups of Bulbins wandering about.

Link had informed her, and of course everyone else in Ordon, of King Bulbin's code of honor, following the strongest side, but it didn't stop the memories from resurfacing.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked to see it was Link's. It was an easing and simple gesture, calming her down a bit already.

"Stay behind me." He said, seeming very calm. "Besides, you have a sword, remember?"

"I don't know how to use one...!" She snapped quietly.

"Well, it's a good time to learn." He said jokingly.

She nodded, forcing a chuckle while following him down the slope, her hand clenching and tugging on the back of his tunic.

In truth, Link was tense. The way the tents were set up was hastily done, obviously overnight, but they were placed in a way that dictated a long-term stay...

That would prove troubling when he left Ordon.

Walking down and into the rows of tents, he kept a watchful eye on each and every bulbin they passed, warning them away if they got too close. Even if they seemed friendly, he couldn't take a chance, for Ilia's sake.

A throne stood at the back of the big tent, though it was nothing but a glorified wooden chair. Even then, King Bulbin sat on it, holding the air with a shred of superiority and royalty.

For a warmongering lackey of Ganondorf, that was saying a lot.

Link felt respect for him, on the grounds of being a fellow warrior, but he still distrusted him. Winning a hero's respect doesn't give you a free pass from whatever crime you've committed.

Especially when it involved kidnapping Link's friends- No, his _family_.

"..!" Ilia's eyes widened in his presence, the king leaning forward with his hands on his lap, glaring at the two humans in his presence.

"The hero..." He murmured.

The air buzzed with hostility, with even Link's hand twitching, ready to grab his sword at any moment. Just like at Eldin Bridge, the Bridge of Hylia, Gerudo Desert, and Hyrule Castle.

Two warriors at each other's throats.

But, then King Bulbin bowed his head, posture noticeably relaxed even in his foe's presence.

"Welcome to Bulbin Village, your presence here is welcome, Hero." He gazed around at Ilia. "...Hmm, I remember that one...Is she well again?"

"...She is." Link's eyes narrowed, distrusting. "I take it this is a permanant residence?"

"It is. We follow your side now, but we see that battle and conflict does not revolve around your people's lives as it did Ganondorf's." He nodded to himself. "As such, we shall reside as neighbors with your kin, and maybe build ourselves a home here in these woods, where we may hunt in peace." He glanced at him. "With your permission."

"Straight to the point, eh?" Link sighed and frowned, looking at his feet in thought.

He didn't trust the Bulbins, not at all. That was already evident to both sides of this discussion.

But...He was going to leave to the Castle soon anyway. Leaving Ordon with only Rusl, and Colin once he was older, to protect it. And with him being the one who defeated Ganondorf, there was no shortage of enemies he'd made already.

The Bulbins were a mighty people, and while they paled in comparison to his skills, so did many other fighters in Hyrule. They could easily stand up for Ordon's safety, and if they get a community going in Faron woods, could even start trading and working with the Village itself.

"Shade will find out if you lie." Link said aloud, the command being quite clear to everyone present as he reached out with his left hand.

His hand, arm, and eventually his entire right side faded and became ghostly and see-through. An emblem on the back of a skeletal hand that replaced Link's own, the dark marking of three triangles glowed a brilliant gold as an unfamiliar magic was summoned.

The gold darkened to an ethereal green, light enveloping his transparent side and arm, dancing between his skeletal fingers, wisps of Wraith Magic, as Link liked to call it, moving out to the King. The left side of Link's face, while the other was normal, retained the skeletal image of the Hero's Shade, the beady red eye dilating back and forth as the spell took effect.

A low hum accompanied this, as King Bulbin winced in pain and held a hand to his temple. Link flicked his hand to the side, dissipating the spell, his left returning to normal.

"You're not lying..." He sighed, with a mix of disappointment and relief. "...Fine. But I doubt the others will be willing to accept your presence so readily. Hell, I'm still skeptical."

King Bulbin cursed to himself quietly, trying to quiet his headache while muttering about " _damned wraith magic_ ". He eventually shook it off and looked up.

"We will deal with that in time..." He waved a hand. "We have already dealt with Hylians, a group of about three wanting to build a bridge to the woods across the gorge."

Link perked up. "The sacred grove..!"

"Yes, I think..." He obviously was disinterested in the holy site. "One seemed intent on ' _studying_ ' the woods, while the other two seemed willing to slaughter us all. We won their favor by building that bridge..."

"Are they still there?"

"No, they left last night." He snorted to himself. "But, given their stubborn nature, I would expect to see them back here soon."

Link nodded once, quickly turning about and leading Ilia out by her hand. They hurried through the little village and out to the gorge, following the bridge built on the cliffs, leading around and past the platforms you'd normally have to brave to reach the Lost Woods.

When they had put enough distance, Ilia wrenched her hand away, giving Link an admonishing look.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"' _What_ '? You know very well _what_!" She stamped her foot. "How could you allow them to settle in so close to us!?"

"Ilia, I've told you already, all of you. King Bulbin has a code of honor that binds his service to the strongest side, which is presently mine." He narrowed his eyes and looked around at the trees. "Shade let me see his intentions and he spoke truthfully. King Bulbin seemed to know that I'll eventually be called back to Hyrule Castle, where they could not follow."

He looked back to her. "So, he's going to do the right thing and protect my home while I'm away. I respect him for that."

Ilia huffed, rubbing her temples for a moment before conceding. "...My father won't like it."

"Bo's a smart man, I wouldn't either." He smiled a bit. "He wouldn't be as trusting as you are. I half expected you to stab him while I was thinking."

"I probably would've had you taken long enough, and I don't trust them." She replied pointedly. "I trust _you_."

"Well, consider your trust misguided." He joked.

"Oh, I'm aware." She grinned, playfully smacking him on the head.

A flash of green accompanied Shade's appearance, his voice heavy with exasperation. " _ **If you two are done flirting, we have a sword to return.**_ "

He disappeared again, leaving Link to snort and Ilia to lightly blush.

Luckily, Skull kid must've been busy, as the rest of their trek was uninterrupted all the way through to the Sacred Grove entrance.

Ilia looked around in wonder, it being her first time here. Link had plenty of time to admire it before, already waling into the grove itself.

"What kind of statues are these?" The farmgirl remarked, gazing at the two stone guards.

" _Pain-in-the-asses..._ " Link muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said I don't know." He lied, shrugging.

Wasting little time heading past the two bad memories, they entered the pedastal's grove, Ilia standing back at Link's command once he stepped up onto the platform.

He reached for the Master Sword, savoring the delightful and unique ring of metal as the blade was drawn from it's sheath. Holding it out in front of him, eyes closed as the blade captured the light, clean of Ganondorf's blood that stained it days prior.

His body was highlighted again by Shade's figure as he held the Blade of Evil's Bane aloft. A stance that the spirit-wraith found himself familiar with, strengthening his bond with Link's soul.

With a rather flashy twirl of the hilt, They held it above with two hands and drove it back into the pedestal. A sharp twang of sound resounded through the grove as the fog began to pick up, growing thicker as the sword sealed itself. Link's form became whole again as Shade's presence faded away.

"...What if the Princess sends a letter telling you to come back..." Ilia said, completely straight faced. "...And tells you to bring the Master Sword?"

"Oh, Farore, I would be _pissed_!" He exclaimed, stepping down and taking the Ordon Sword from her, strapping onto himself.

* * *

Three days passed. Link spent it moping about, doing some chores, and tending to the ranch. Colin had begun training with a blade, giving way to another pasttime where he helped Rusl and him practice. Though, Shade wasn't too thrilled in having a few of his hidden skills taught to a child.

After a particularly dull day, Link and Ilia both walking back after relaxing by the spring, the mailman had come running up with a letter for Link, summoning him to Hyrule Castle.

And, just as Ilia predicted, it was from the Princess herself and requested he bring the Master Sword as well. This of course, had been opened when she and Link were settled in his house, causing her to burst out laughing while Link cursed repeatedly.

The message detailed that he would be helping with reconstruction, along with a potential position in the Castle Guard, so he would _probably_ be staying for a while, so bringing what he needed or wanted to keep would be a smart choice.

Naturally, he had to drag up his items from his adventure up from the basement, loading them into bags strapped to Epona's saddle.

"You're like a hoarder!" Ilia exclaimed, trying to help him drag the Spinner up the ladder.

Goodbyes went around quickly, though the Adults were understanding, the kids promptly swamped him and nearly made them fall in the river while trying prevent him from leaving. Colin was especially distraught that he would be loosing his sparring partner, but lightened up when Rusl had said he would bring him to join Link in Castle Town, after resting for another week.

Before he went, Ilia took the time to cut his hair shorter, as she'd always had. He was thankful for the act, since he'd had started keeping it tied in a ponytail, which he felt wasn't his style.

"Promise you'll write everyday?" She asked as he climbed into the saddle.

"Everyday? _Sheesh_ , that's asking a lot." He cringed a bit, leaning forward. "I'll be staying at my mother's manor in Castle Town, so you can visit anytime. Hell, the ride is only a few hours. I could visit too-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop that rant right there." She said with an annoyed expression. "Just...be safe, alright?"

"I'll try. What position you reckon I'll get?"

"I'd imagine the Royal Guard, if it's not just a ceremony." She smirked. "Heck, you'd probably be assigned to be the Princesses' personal guard."

"No way, I bet I'd become a General." He boasted.

Ilia had to laugh aloud. "In your dreams, you have a bet!"

He chuckled, giving a wave and a whoop as he snapped the reins, barreling down the path.

Ilia stood in her place, expression softening to sadness, but then to a thoughtful one.

"I wonder if the Princess'll have to wake him up if he ends up moving to the castle." She wondered aloud, chuckling lightly as she turned to walk back home. "I wish her luck."

* * *

Castle Town was bustling as always, people rushing about to do this and that. Even now, Link could see that the explosion from Midna and Ganondorf's clash had actually damaged the town, as well Castle, the latter of which was far worse than he'd heard.

A few buildings had collapsed and rubble from what few things had been destroyed on the Castle had come crashing down on the populace. As for the castle itself, the devastation was much more clear now. Walls and spires had crumbled, minor rooms had collapsed, the once shining jewel of Hyrule now more of a smoldering diamond.

Construction was already underway, clearing away the destroyed buildings and other chunks of rubble. Crews of workers weaved around Link as he led Epona through the east entrance, by the stables to drop his steed off.

"That'll be a hundred rupees." The bearded, but bald Hylian man grumbled gruffly, leaning on his pitchfork.

"A hundred?" Link asked, incredulously. "For boarding a horse?"

"Yes, if it's temporary."

"It's permanent."

"Oh? Then it's a hundred and fifty."

" _A hundred and fif-_ " Link began to yell aloud, only to be halted by a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Geralt, what did I say about increasing the prices?" A familiar woman's voice asked, with a chiding tone.

Link turned to see a woman with red hair and bright blue eyes lookin at him with a warm smile, her simple dress looking far more suited to a rancher than someone who lived in the town.

Though, given her background, it made sense.

"Miss Malon? Forgive me." The stable hand fumbled in disbelief, nodding his head. "Will fifty rupees suffice?"

"Make it free." She smiled brightly at Link. "Least I can do for family."

"Heh, thanks Mom." Link smirked and wrapped the woman in a one-armed hug, who returned it with glee. "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Link!" She replied happily, squeezing him tightly. "How is everyone in Ordon doing?"

"They're doing good, a bit frazzled from what happened, but good."

"That's nice. Now if you don't mind."

He watched with a smirk as Malon reprimanded the stable hand with gusto.

After an earful, Geralt was inclined to have Epona boarded, free of charge. Ignoring his fumbled words, Malon pet the horse's mane affectionately, who whinnied in turn. Epona's mother had been Malon's riding horse, but had died when Lon-Lon Ranch was destroyed. Now, she owned the stables here in Castle Town, along with managing livestock trading around the kingdom.

The quiet life, as one would say.

Yet, there wasn't a day that would go when she would entertain the idea of hopping on a horse and take out the goats, cows, and whatnot to Hyrule Field, to an old grazing spot just a few meters from where Lon-Lon Ranch once stood.

Link's father, Liet, had died defending their home from a force of Bokoblins and Bulbins when she and Link had been separated. She had been buried underneath some rubble and presumed dead by the monsters who'd attacked, while Link escaped on Epona and ended up in Ordon. She staggered out of the burning wreckage and limped across the field and through the pass that led directly to Castle Town.

That same pass was collapsed the next day to prevent a possible attack on Castle Town itself.

Link, later upon meeting King Bulbin, had interrogated him on the exact events of that night. To his disappointment, the King had already slain the one in charge of that attack, the previous King Bulbin. A bit crestfallen at the stolen kill, it did bring him some comfort...but not much. While Malon later visited Ordon when Link had been a child, he had grown attached to the place and decided to stay there, while Malon lived in Castle Town.

With Malon, due to being directly related to the Hero of Time and the owner of one of the oldest ranches in Hyrulean history, she had been granted a Manor and Noble title by the King of Hyrule before he passed away. This would, technically, have granted Link a similar nobility, had he been with his mother when she received it. Link had later visited her to see how she fared during the Twilight Invasion, introducing her to Shade and Midna, before moving onward with his adventure.

But now they could actually spend some time together, since he would be living in her Manor during his stay.

"Is all this from your journey?" Malon asked, holding and inspecting one of the clawshots. "Hmm...reminds me of great-great-great-great-great-great-grandpa's hookshot." She gasped for breath. " _Whew_ , that's a mouthful."

"Mom, You gotta tell how you remember all that." Link chuckled at that. "But yeah, these were very useful when spelunking in dungeons." He reached into one of the bags. "But..I still have... _Ah_!"

He perked up, withdrawing his hand from the bag, holding the hilt of a broken sword. It's hilt was ornate, but practical, and the remnants of it's blade was made from obsidian, stained black and snapped in half, leaving a still very sharp point.

It worked nice as makeshift dagger.

Malon seemed surprised, taking the broken blade in hand and turning it over, recognition dancing in her eyes.

"Liet's sword..." She murmured, remembering her late husband. "I thought you would've forfeited it in favor of a proper dagger when you got older."

The thought had crossed Link's mind before, back when he had escaped his burning home and arrived in Ordon, he kept his father's broken sword always and made extensive use of it both as a child and during his journey. While it was a nice idea to replace it with an actual dagger, none he found had been as sharp as this broken.

"Not really, it's still pretty sharp."

"Ow!" Malon hissed right as he said that, pricking her finger on the point. "Yikes...I can see that. Liet knew how to make a quality sword, ever think of picking up the craft."

"Eh, I don't think I have the patience for that." Link shrugged, carefully taking the broken blade and slipping it back into it's bag.

As they wrapped things up and were about to head on to Malon's manor, the brisk steps of steel boots began to overtake the normal sounds of Castle Town. Link and Malon both turned in surprise as a platoon of soldiers marched down the road towards them with haste. They were not your average Hyrule Military either, they seemed well trained and wore lighter armor, with bits of leather mixed in with your standard chainmail the soldiers Link saw wore.

They bore great broadswords, halberds, and pikes. Which they quickly leveled down at Link, surrounding both him and his mother.

"Wha?" Link mumbled blankly, turning around fully.

"Halt, you!" One snapped from behind his closed helmet. "You are under arrest in the name of her Majesty, Princess Zelda!"

Link blinked incredulously, more confused than intimidated.

"Link? What did you..?" Malon quickly asked pointedly, but with worry.

"...Not a damn clue, but it's a good question." His gaze became steeled, stepping forward bravely.

Onlookers gasped at his defiant action, watching in anticipation as the Hero leveled a glare at the platoon's leader. These guys seemed to have a reputation already, which begged the question of who they were.

"I said _Halt_!" He snapped.

"What are the charges? I have done nothing wrong in my time as a Hero." Link challenged, prompting a chuckle.

"Hehe, ' _Hero_ '. That's rich! The charges are, of course, Vigilantism and conspiring with the invaders of our realm!"

" _Midna, I'd reckon._ " Link muttered knowingly to his mother behind him, before turning back. "Also, _Vigilantism_? I'm at least ninety-percent sure that there is no such charge for that."

"There is now, whelp!" The leader stepped forward, thrusting his sword out till the tip grazed Link's collar. "Now come quietly, or this _will_ end with your blood staining the stones we walk on."

" _Wait wait...Is...this guy living the Knight dream?_ " Link had to pause, baffled.

The leader huffed and hooted, twirling his sword around before launching into a tirade on how he would bring him to justice, and how there was no excuse for what he'd done. Among other colorful words and bits of language.

" _Holy Shit. This guy is living the godsdamned Knight dream!_

Link burst out laughing, his eyes rolling almost until they were in the back of his head. This only served to enrage the man, who yelled with anger.

"Stop laughing, you cur!"

"...Okay." Link's gaze immediately hardened, a change so sudden that it caught the leader off-guard as Link casually swat the offending sword away, the blade clattering across the stone ground noisily as it's owner fell to the ground. In the same move, Link drew the Master Sword with a ring of the sheath, already walking towards the Platoon leader as he crawled back in surprise.

"Wha-" He began, fumbling his words.

"That is _enough_!"

They both turned in surprise to watch a larger contingent of guards move towards them from the square, stopping short of them. The two soldiers, dressed in black garb with chain mail underneath, who led parting to the side to allow Princess Zelda herself to step forward from the center, a look of annoyance on her face.

"I'd much rather there not be any blood on these grounds yet, more scars are hardly what we need now." She chided, obviously talking to Link.

There was a pause, before the hero turned heel and kicked the man square in the face.

" ** _Link_**!" The Princess exclaimed, astonished.

"Hey, he started it." Link defended childishly, nodding his head towards his foe while sheathing his blade.

"I _am_ aware." She said pointedly, glaring at the man. "And, as an adult, it is your duty to _end_ it."

"I did-"

" _Without_ violence."

"... _Ah_." Link replied with indifference.

The man laying prone on the ground struggled to lift his now-dented helmet off his head, revealing his marred features and red hair, flowing down to his shoulders, with his bangs tied. A scar ran from his temple to the bridge of his nose.

"Duke Scythes. you must remember that just because I have hired your kingdom's army, that does not give you free reign to arrest my subject for false crimes." Zelda reprimanded him as he wobbled to his feet.

" _Is_ it false? Vigilantes deserve to be thrown in prison for taking the law into their own hands." Scythes glared at the Hero. "Especially those of the _lower_ class."

"How dare you!" Malon snapped, stepping out from behind Link. "We are descendants to the Hero of Time, a man with far more noble quality than you, you insufferable excuse for a man!"

"How dare _you_ speak to _me_ that way, I outta have your title stripped, you whor-"

"Watch your tongue, friend!" Link growled, grabbing him by the throat in a heartbeat.

"Enough!" Zelda shouted, hand forced out like she would use some form of magic on them. "Scythes, you will return to the castle and wait for me so we can discuss your _methods._ " She waved them away. "Nobody shall treat any of my subjects, especially two of my dearest friends that way!"

"Frie-? Bah, _Fine_!" Scythes wrenched himself from Link's grasp, seeming to hiss something in a foreign language before stomping away with his platoon in tow. Making sure to grab his discarded sword as he stomped past the Princess, who glared at him, letting out an exasperated sigh once he was out of sight.

"What a dick." Link observed, voice tinged with annoyance.

"That's not the half of it." Malon agreed, arms crossed in annoyance.

Zelda sighed again. "This is the fourth time in the past few days. He's tried to arrest merchants, fellow soldiers, and even the Resistance members that helped us stop Ganondorf. Don't get me wrong, Scythes is a good man, if a bit insufferable. The kingdom he governs is...harsher than our own."

"I doubt it, we kinda just stopped the end of the world about five days ago, so I think we win in that competition."

Zelda laughed. "I'm glad we have your _optimism_ , Link. Welcome back to Castle Town."

"The welcoming committee was fucking fantastic." He gave two sarcastic thumbs up. "Though I'm glad you came along when you did, that could've gotten messy. So we're ' _friends_ ' now?"

"I would believe so." She replied with confusion. "Do you not consider us friends?"

He shrugged. "I just barely know you as is."

"We'll need to fix that then." She turned and bowed to Malon. "Malon, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, your highness." The red-head bowed in turn. "I was just helping Link move into the Manor, before Captain _Uppity_ came along." She added the last bit quickly.

"Once again, I'm sorry that happened." Zelda apologized. "But since Link is moving in already, this will speed up the process."

"Pardon?" Link inquired, holding two different bags.

Zelda smiled. "Let us move to Malon's home for privacy, and not speak here in public."

* * *

Lon-Lon Manor, it's official name that is, was a nice and homely three-story mansion just down the road from Agitha's house, neighboring the south road and it's markets, so any shopping could be done a few steps from the front door.

The inside had been decorated quite well, mostly because Malon wasn't one for sitting around and reading, relaxing in her spare time. It was different than the last time Link had visited, during his journey, highlighting his mother's eccentric personality.

Many trinkets, portraits, and painting lined the walls. Many were items of the Hero of Time. Weapons, artifacts, medallions, and masks of various types, some kept their mystical properties, only usable by the Hero himself.

As for the paintings and portraits, most were, of course, painted pictures of family members of the past nine generations since the Hero of Time himself, who had his own painting, depicting him sitting alongside the Princess Zelda of his time by a river, looking up absently to the sky.

They looked so carefree.

There were very few photos, due to the family not being able to afford a pictobox in each generation. There was a few of Link's father, Liet, some of Link himself, and even Malon too.

And one final one of the Hero of Time himself, in his old age, sitting upright in stone chair in a meeting hall, surrounded by the Hyrulean Aristocracy of his time.

Link always found himself staring at the picture every time he went into his room on the second floor, where the picture sat atop a writing desk.

Now that he was unpacking things into his new living space while his mother prepared some refreshments downstairs, he had some time to note the wearied experience on his ancestor's face, barely hidden by the aged sepia tone. The scraggly beard he'd grown, the long hair tied into a ponytail, both grayed with age.

His remaining one eye seemed watchful and wary of the nobles and dukes around him, while the scarred other was hidden behind an eyepatch. His posture seemed to regard himself with resigned purpose, sitting next to his Zelda, holding the Master Sword downwards with the tip on the floor, his hands resting on the pommel.

Whoever snapped the photo had great timing.

" ** _A young sheikah boy._** " Shade's voice invaded his thought process. Link turned to quiet footfalls as the spirit stepped up beside him, looking down at the framed picture. " _ **His name was Tamoji Kato, a curious name. He was an odd boy with an even curious-er taste for innovation and technology.**_ "

He picked up the photo in his skeletal hands, inspecting it's contents.

" _ **I remember this event...It was just after my second granddaughter was born, I was called away from Lon-Lon ranch because of another war with the Gerudo people.**_ "

He grumbled something under his breath and set it back in it's place. " ** _Ganondorf had already been banished to his supposed damnation in the Twilight Realm, but another had risen in his place. A Gerudo male named Derazin._** "

"I would assume he fell too?" Link asked.

Shade nodded. " _ **Yes. He was without the Triforce of Power, so he was hardly a problem. But he had escaped, and soon afterwards the Gerudo disappeared from their home in the desert.**_ "

"They were wiped out?"

" _ **No.**_ " He shook his head. " ** _They only departed for a far-away land, where none could harm them again._** "

Link narrowed his eyes, immediately noticing the odd tremor in his ancestor's voice. He placed his hand on his hip as he questioned with uncharacteristic straightforwardness.

"You know where they are, don't you?"

" ** _..._** " The spirit seemed indignant for being called out in that manner. " ** _It would make sense, I was the one who led them there._** "

Before he could press further, the door to his room opened and Malon walked in. Her eyes bore faint surprise to Shade, but eventually softened.

"Oh, you're already here." She said with relief and recognition. "Well, come on you two. We got some tea and milk in the Parlor."

She left the door open as she walked away, leaving the Hero's spirit to mumble.

" ** _She looks far too much like her ancestor._** " He seemed to shiver. " ** _That frightens me._** "

Link laughed. "Shocking. I didn't know a wraith could feel fear."

" ** _If you had married her, you would fearful too._** "

* * *

Link led the way down the hall and back down to the first floor. The parlor was adjacent to the kitchen and foyer, allowing for a quick meal should one come in after a long day of work.

A fireplace crackled on the hearth, the Princess and Malon seated in two of three padded chairs in front. The former sipping politely from a teacup, while Malon tipped a glass back casually. Being raised on a Ranch didn't necessarily govern formality, especially to a farmgirl.

"Is that your idea of proper behavior, mother?" Link inquired as he walked in with Shade in tow.

" _Wha-_?" Came the defensive, if garbled reply while she peered over the rim of the cup.

"It's alright, Link." Zelda smiled, her back to Shade. "Some casual company in this trying time seems good for my nerves...especially in company of the imprudent aristocracy."

Bookshelves lined the Parlor's walls, dating back to even before the Era of the Hero of Time. Some detailed such things as the Hylian Populace living among the clouds, while others told of an evil mage being defeated by the might of four heroes. Link had read a great deal of them, walking past in disinterest, while Shade noticeably slowed and skimmed through the titles with interest, a few puffs of quiet breath his only sounds.

"You've lived through most of the events described in those books, haven't you?" Malon shrugged to herself. "I don't want to be a stickler about it, but you outta know more truth than what they tell."

" _ **You are correct, but I've always been one for a pleasant book.**_ " He picked one out, a leather wrapped book with a red velvet spine. " ** _Given my existence as a Wraith, I've had not much else to occupy my time in the past two centuries. Aside from watching over Ordon when Link was a child._** "

"Being a Guardian Spirit must've had it perks." Link sat down next to his mother, propping his sword and shield against his chair as he leaned back a bit.

" ** _If you mean sitting on that stump for perhaps weeks or months on end, then yes, you could say that it had perks._** " The normally gravelly voice dipped into a wealth of sarcasm for that retort.

Zelda had listened to the conversation, freezing upon hearing the Shade's deep voice. She slowly turned around, nearly dropping her cup in surprise at the spirit's presence.

" ** _Princess._** " He greeted absently, reading the book title.

A frown soon adorned her face as she stood up and walked over to him, standing at his front and looking upward to look at his face. He towered over her, but it didn't seem to deter her.

" ** _They say staring at ghosts can make one go mad, are you not afraid of such a fate?_** " He asked pointedly, glancing at her.

"No." She said simply, eyes narrowed. "I've met my fair share of apparitions, and unlike your presence, they held a cold air. Your presence is...warm. Befitting of the hero you once were."

" ** _Hmm...If only your hair was a few shades lighter, you would be the spitting image of your ancestor._** " The Shade observed. " ** _You speak in her tone. That gives me some hope for the future._** "

Zelda's eyes softened. "And the way _you_ speak confirms it, you are the Hero of Time. My first impression of you was a malevolent spirit masquerading as the Hero's spirit...But it seems that is not the case."

" ** _An oddly specific reasoning._** " He turned away and opened his book, skimming the pages. " ** _I have no reason to hide any truth, Princess. After all, we have met a total of three times._** "

"Yes...After Ganondorf was defeated, when you made yourself known in the final battle to break his composure so that Link could have the fatal strike, I asked you if you could explain what a ' _Divine Wraith_ ' was and how that applied to you..."

" ** _..?_** " Shade turned back to look at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"You said you would explain after everything has settled, and Link had rested after his journey. So, if our current situation speaks for itself, I say things have indeed settled." She cast a look in Link's direction. "Haven't they?"

Link raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure, he can tell you. If he wants to, that is."

She once more turned to the spirit, who seemed to huff in annoyance. This was obviously not the first time he'd had explained this, and probably wouldn't be the last.

" ** _A_ wraith _is a spirit, often of heroic or dark origin in their lifetime, who has the willpower or means to keep walking the earth long after their death._** " He set the book down and began to pace. " ** _It was my regrets, not being able to pass on what I knew, to my sons and daughters, and their sons and daughters. Few wanted to grow up to be warriors, much less adventurers._** " He scoffed. " ** _The few that did gave up that dream, in favor of following in their mother or grandmother's footsteps, tending the ranch. Farming and raising cattle._** "

"The good life." Malon quipped, raising her glass.

" ** _Says the one who looks so much like her._** " Shade chuckled lightly. " ** _Having such a big family living together was nice and pleasant, but you don't save the world, fights wars, and get to live that life without passing something on to future generations. I could leave scrolls...but what would be the point if no one ever read them?_** "

He looked to Link. " ** _When I passed, I remained in this world as a Wraith, but with...some alterations it seemed. During my lifetime, I often used a mask with powerful properties to assume the form of the Fierce Deity. In attaining this form, I seemed to have retained some kind of divinity to myself. Not so much for immortality or excessive power, but just enough to alter my spirit._** " He clenched his fist. " ** _It enabled some advanced form of magic,_ wraith magic _, as Link would call it. I can bend the wills of others, scour the depths of their minds for information, know their intentions._** " He sighed and dropped his hand. " ** _It is too_ _much power for a hero to have._** "

" _But_ useful." Link noted.

" _ **Your callous pragmatism frightens me sometimes.**_ " Shade grumbled, glancing back to Zelda. " _ **But yes, being able to act as a lifeline when he nearly perished was beneficial for our task. Does that answer your question, Princess?**_ "

"It does, thank you." She seemed a bit uneasy at that, but hid it well. "Now...onto the matter I wanted to discuss with Link."

"Your big proposal?" The hero inquired.

"Yes, If you haven't been able to tell." She sat back down in her chair. "Malon, can you give us some privacy?"

"Sure, I'll get lunch ready." Malon shrugged, standing up and walking out of the room.

Once she was gone, Zelda folded her arms together and breathed out deeply, seeming to hype herself up.

"Link, may I ask..." She looked at him. "What do you plan for the future? Once we've licked our wounds and the scars begin to fade on our lands, what will you find yourself doing in a time when nobody has need of you?"

The Hero of Twilight gave a bewildered look at the complexity of the question, leaning forward as he stared at his folded hands for a moment. He contemplated for the briefest of seconds, then with a sigh of his own, shrugged.

"Ordon is peaceful, and peace is what I strive for. I would rest in the home I've made for myself there." He raised a finger. "But, in contrast to what you've said, there will always be something needed of a Hero. Be it protecting someone or hunting off bandits or monsters."

"I had heard of that, Bandits looting through the abandoned buildings in Kakariko Village." Zelda remarked softly, a hint of disgust lacing her tone.

"Hmm..." He folded his hands again. "I'm not one for deep thoughts and philosophy, but I've always thought of what I would do once everything was well again."

"...What about a position in the Royal Guard?"

His eyes, deep sapphires, shot up at the mere mention of such a thing. They noticeably widened when he realized the Princess was serious.

"I'd like to induct you into my royal guard. A very high-ranking position in our army, who often answer directly to myself. It is a tremendous honor, but it is far more different than what any normal soldier experiences."

There was a pregnant pause as Link stared at her for the longest of moments, his sapphire eyes that often gleamed with wild light were now dimmed with contemplation.

Despite her attempts at professionalism, Zelda couldn't help but gaze at the innocence in his eyes. Something so pure that survived the harshness of his adventure, the trauma and torment he'd gone through. He was good man with a just heart, willing to help any and all those who needed a hero in their desperate hour.

According to the Shade, he'd been killed when the Bulbins attacked his Village and kidnapped his friends, it was only the intervention of the Divine Wraith that he lived to fight another day. Surely, to die and live again in what would be a mobile corpse would haunt anyone to their second death.

Yet...all that remained from his time as a deathless hero was a fading scar on his neck from the killing blow, and the only thing that could possibly reveal that he was still bound to his ancestor's spirit was the faint red-tint to his left eye, staining the blue hue.

"In your case, I've wish for you to be my personal guardian, accompanying me everywhere I happen to go."

Shade had listened in interest, turning to watch his descendant with a curious eye, while Zelda seemed to resign herself.

"Link, to not mistake my intentions. I do not know you nearly enough to force this upon you. It is a bit overwhelming after all, so...If you wish to decline, so be-"

"...Sure." Came the simple reply.

"- _It_...I'm sorry..?" Zelda stuttered, taken aback by his blunt tone.

" _I guess I lost that bet._ " Link murmured to himself, before turning back to him. "I mean...Yeah, I'll do it. It's not at all that bad, you make it sound like you're giving me the title of General without any prior experience."

"The thought had crossed my mind." She admitted, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I would've politely declined that proposal." He chuckled. "I can do formality, but the groomed life of a General? Leading men into battle? It isn't my style."

"Well...it is decided then" Zelda sighed with relief. "You haven't a clue how relieving that is to hear. I was sure you'd decline, it was so sudden, I-"

"Princess, calm yourself." Link reached forward and took hold of her hand, trying to ease her. "I'll do it, just calm yourself a bit."

"Right, forgive me." She cleared her throat, politely removing his hand from hers. "I will summon Auru to instruct you on-"

"Ah, That will not be necessary, your highness." Link waved a hand, motioning to his ancestor. "After all, Shade was once a Royal Guard himself, and as my mentor, he could easily show me the ropes on the fly."

She gave a surprised look. "He can? Well, that makes this even more easier."

" ** _The Royal Guard's structure will have had changed over these past two centuries, I trust I know a thing or two that'll have stuck through then, but a proper teacher will be wise for us both, Princess._** "

"I see..." She hummed. "Well, we have Auru, you remember Auru, correct?"

Link nodded, smiling. "Of course, crazy old man who was with the Resistance, right?"

Zelda giggled. "Yes, that's him. He was one of my Tutors when I was younger, but he would know quite a few things that would be worth looking into, especially concerning the royal guard."

Link hummed for a moment, the nodded. "Alright, I'll check in with him."

"Good, I trust you will show up to the Castle soon?"

Link nodded. "It'd be my pleasure, once I'm settled in, that is."

"That's quite alright." She smiled. "Though, here is some advice to get you started. Some of the castle staff will hound you if you speak so informally in my, or even their presence." She waved her hand. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy casual conversation. But...most do not."

"Well...I'll try." He replied with a sigh. "By the way, will I have to wear the dark uniform the Royal Guards wear?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course, we'd need you to come by later for measurements too."

He sighed again, this time with loathing. "Can't I just wear this Tunic? After all, it's the same as the one Shade wore."

" ** _He has a point._** " The wraith murmured. " ** _It would be fitting for the Hero chosen by the Gods to wear the symbol of his bloodline._** "

Zelda put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm...I will think of something, but until then, you will have to wear the uniform."

Link sighed for the last time. "Ugh...Fine..."

The Princess giggled, finding amusement in how childish the " _Hero Chosen By The Gods_ " acted when he didn't get his way.

She would enjoy his company.

* * *

 **[A Year and a Half Later]**

Given his experience, it wasn't very surprising what he'd gone through. I mean, come on, today was his day off, and so why not go fishing up by Zora's Domain? Hena wouldn't mind the business after all, so what was stopping him?

Oh nothing, just his about year old son.

Yep, that summed up his year, didn't it?

It all started off great and easy. There was a ceremony within his first month at the Castle, to celebrate Ganondorf's defeat. Rusl, Ashei, Shad, and Auru were there, as was most of everyone from Ordon. After all, it was a public event. He was dressed in his green tunic, after spending a month in a mostly-dark colored uniform, suited for Royal Guards. He remembered Ilia's jesting remark when she realized she'd won the bet they'd made when he departed from Ordon.

There went fifty rupees.

With the Master Sword on his back, and with a look of surprise on his face, he stepped out into a grand event that led to him being knighted by the Princess herself. She had planned it from the day his adventure had ended, so he took it in stride. Although the jealousy in his fellow Knight's faces was far more obvious then they tried to let on.

Despite the festivities, the hero took no pleasure in celebrating the deceased gerudo's death. It was far too disrespectful for someone who suffered so much, far more than Link thought he ever would in his lifetime. Zelda shared the sentiment, sharing her feelings about it with him while everyone carried on non-the-wiser. Honestly, that should've been his first hint that they had begun having feelings for one another. It was funny, that they bonded over shared trauma and not some righteous cause that most tales of Heroes went on about.

Either way, it happened, and he couldn't change a damned thing about it.

He found that underneath all the formality and wisdom, Zelda was quite the mischievous and clever woman. Her playful demeanor reminded him of Ilia at times, whether this was good or bad, he never really figured out.

But, it did make castle life _not_ boring as hell.

It showed mostly after meetings with the council, on every other week, or meetings with the aristocracy of neighboring kingdoms, every month. She would lead him to her room, where they would, often casually, discuss the sheer boredom and stupidity that plagued the meetings. Something that, while he wholeheartedly agreed on, was not something to be spoken lightly.

This went on for a few months.

Soon, their bond escalated to flirting, which mostly involved inside jokes that, to an outside listener, seemed like innocent jokes. The whole situation only escalated from there and, while he wasn't sure exactly how it came about, they did share a bed one night. He was glad Shade wasn't bound to him that night, off doing something else, because it was far too surreal for it to possibly be real, so they both passed it off as a one-time thing.

Until a few months passed and they both learned Zelda was pregnant.

 _That_ , was when reality seemed to seize him.

As was the way of things, Shade admonished him for it, while he just panicked and rambled on about how screwed they both were. Nobody in the world would accept such a situation, the princess bearing a goatherd's child, out of wedlock no less.

A heroic bastard, be it as it may, was no less a bastard.

Aside from the Resistance and Sheila, Zelda's head handmaiden, nobody was none the wiser. After Zelda calmed him, Link decided that they should just focus on how they would hide it. This proved not as difficult as he would've thought. After all, Zelda knew how to use magic, hiding a pregnancy was easy.

They had close calls because of morning sickness, especially when Scythes once got suspicious and attempted to follow and eavesdrop on them. Luckily, Link had caught on and kicked him out, and from then on made extra sure that they were truly alone if they spoke of it.

After an exhausting nine months of secrecy and nigh-panic, their child had decided to be born during a thunderstorm in the dead of the night, during a meeting with the Resistance members. They couldn't have Zelda give birth in the castle, that would only arouse more attention. So, after retrieving Sheila to help, Link quickly had them smuggled out via some hidden passageways. Using the rain and darkness as cover, they quickly moved to Telma's bar.

It was closed, allowing them some privacy. It was a difficult labor, but with the head handmaiden help and guidance, having done this for Zelda's mother, the two ended up with a newborn baby boy.

He was spitting image of Link, wisps of blonde hair and gleaming sapphire eyes. He even had the Triforce mark on the back of his hand, though it wasn't viewed with much importance then. It ultimately proved to be a good thing, when they realized that they couldn't possibly keep him in the castle too. For those suspicious of them, it would only confirm their theories if they just ended up with a child.

A plan was thought of, Link would ride back to Ordon with the child, raising him there for a few months, before returning. Anyone who would question him upon his return, he would say he had a child with another woman, who died and he had to leave to retrieve and raise him.

It was a good thing everyone bought it.

Of course, he couldn't forget the betrayal in Ilia's eyes when he returned home with his son in his arms. It seemed fleeting though, because the next day was full of relentless teasing on her part. She even helped Link raise him during his absence, which proved to be a godsend. Be a hero, princess, or farmer, raising a baby was hard work. It was a bit easier, thanks to Shade having experience, having bore a great number of children himself.

It was interesting, watching the child interact with Shade. While a Wraith, he could interact with the physical world and even hold the child in his arms. Instead of being scared, rightfully so, the boy only giggled in delight in the spirit's presence.

It was the first time in a while that he saw Shade genuinely smile.

Link spun the same story in Ordon as he was told to, since he felt the whole situation was so embarrassing as is, there was no need to escalate it. He and Zelda, who was recovering fine, exchanged letters and eventually decided on a name for their child.

Wild.

While tacky and odd to some, Link held the word with reverence. He had grown up in the wilderness and enjoyed it's wonders, and so it seemed fitting to name his son after it. He never viewed himself as a father, yet here he was, at eighteen and three quarters of age and he had a son with the gods-damned princess of Hyrule.

That felt like something worthy to brag about, but he never did so. Because one, he was too nice to do so, and two, he'd be called a liar, and three, that would ruin whatever plan was currently in-action between him and Princess.

Still, they had a good relationship and Zelda often took every chance to spend time with Wild and him.

But back to today, his day off no less. He was summoned by Zelda to the Castle, it was a personal call, so there was no need to wear his uniform, she even noted for him to bring Wild as well. In his green tunic and with his son in his arms, he made haste to the Castle from his mother's manor.

Don't get him started on her reaction either.

Link was used to the stares the average townsperson gave him, given his reputation, but when word got around that he had a child as well, well...the result was obvious...and annoying. Once he entered the Castle, moving up to Zelda's room, ignoring the jeers sent his way courtesy of Scythes' men. He entered her room quickly and shut the door right behind him, breathing out with relief.

"Holy shit!" A familiar voice promptly squealed as he felt Wild almost ripped from his grasp.

"Hey, who the fu-!" He snapped at the woman who had taken his child from him, only to reel back upon coming face-to-face with the blue-skinned Twilight Princess. "M-Midna?"

The Twilit ruler was practically dancing as she observed the small hylian in her arms. "Oh my gods, he's so adorable! I thought Zelda was lying to me!"

Link merely fumbled for words. "B-but..The Mirror...H-how?"

Zelda, who was sitting on her bed, let out a laugh at his reaction. "Midna please, you are overwhelming him."

"Huh?" She glanced at the Princess in confusion, then gave a small gasp of realization before turning back to him. "Oh right, hey!"

" _Hey_?" He repeated once he regained his nerves. "You up and disappear, causing me some emotional torment mind you, and then up and return, rip my son out of my arms, and _hey_ is all you've got?"

"...Yeah."

Link raised an eyebrow, then shook his head bewildered, drawing her into a hug. "Gods, I missed you."

"I did too. Sorry for the emotional torment thing by the way." She withdrew quickly, still holding Wild carefully in her arms. "Sooo...What's up with the baby?"

Link flinched, nervously scratching at the back of his head. "Well, I...You see, what happened was..."

No less than a second after he began stuttering in embarrassment, Shade promptly unbound and made himself known to the trio.

" ** _He and Zelda decided hugs and kisses wasn't enough for their relationship._** " The wraith explained curtly, voice dripping with sarcasm, before giving a respectful nod of his head as he changed the subject. " ** _Midna, it is wonderful to see you again._** "

The Twilight Princess burst into cackles. "Likewise, Shade. Thanks for the recap, sure explains a lot!"

" _Shade_!" Link snapped, blushing furiously.

" ** _What?_** " The Spirit replied, nonplussed. " ** _You weren't going to be truthful, so I cut the knot._** "

"Oh! Speaking of the _knot_ , have you two considered tying it yet?" Midna quickly asked.

"What? _No_!" Link promptly screamed while Zelda coughed awkwardly.

Midna cackled again at that.

Once everyone was settled down, Midna explained the exact reasoning to her return. As it turns out, the Twilight portals that still dotted the sky functioned as gateways to the Twilight Realm itself. As the ruler of the Twilight Realm, Midna could return to Hyrule anytime she wished. Once this was apparent to her, she _wanted_ to destroy them, but eventually reasoned that they would fade away in time.

So, she instead used them to travel back to Hyrule to check in on Link and Zelda. After all, a year could bring many things about for everyone.

And boy, had it ever.

* * *

 **[Two Years later]**

The end of the month was the best. It signaled those small changes each month brought, and it was the time when Midna would spend time with Link in Hyrule. Ruling her own realm was daunting, so some downtime was appreciated, especially when it came to teasing and making the hero blush. It also helped that it was the time that she could help teach him how to attain his beast form without her help.

So far, he seemed a natural when it came to Twilit Magic.

Midna would often appear in Zelda's Room, where her sudden appearance was spare anyone present a heart attack. But today, it was to her surprise when the room was chock full of people when she warped in, mainly the Resistance members and Zelda herself. Though, Link was nowhere to be seen. There was some Royal Guards, but they were familiar with her already, being Zelda's personal guardians.

But, unlike other times, the air in the room was to the brim with sorrow and sheer panic. The Princess herself was slumped on her bed, her cheeks wet from tears as her face contorted with grief as she quietly sobbed, illuminated by the dusk pouring in through the window. While Auru and her handmaiden, Sheila attempted to comfort her, the others were gathered in the corner, discussing something.

The leader, Midna was sure was Rusl, quickly waved for her to come to them. "Midna, we're glad you're here."

"Why, has something happened?"

He nodded, Ashei speaking for him. "...Today, two men kidnapped Link's son. They..." The warrior noticeably flinched. "They murdered him."

"Wild...?" Midna felt a gasp of horror bubbling in her throat. "No...That...That's not...He was just a baby..."

"It's true..." Rusl sighed, face etched in stone, unreadable.

Midna felt like she would fainted at the news, she'd come to adore Wild, viewing him as a godchild or nephew of sorts. She turned to look at the pure horror and grief in Zelda's eyes, and she feared what Link had done in response to this...

The only thing more terrifying than Ganondorf, was a furious Link. His primal rage could topple empires in an unstoppable frenzy, a blur of sheer adrenaline and unyielding fury. The prospect was all too real and chilled her to the bone, she had to shake it away when she finally found her voice again.

"Where is Link?" She asked quickly.

"We aren't sure..." Shad answered, wearied. "He came to me and Auru earlier, asking where Duke Scythes had gone. I thought nothing of it, assuming he was simply going to argue with him as he always had done. I told him I saw the Duke departing Castle Town with his colleague to patrol Hyrule Field and the Bridge of Eldin. He took off on Epona faster than I could think a mortal man could move."

"That was hours ago." Ashei noted. "They sent soldiers to the Field to find them, but they haven't returned yet-"

 _They're dead_ , Midna thought, _Link killed them, I know he did._

As if on cue, there a quick rap on the door before a Royal Guard stepped in, his hat clutched in his fist with a hard look in his eyes. He began to speak to the Princess, who remained unresponsive, so instead he turned to Her and the Resistance group, motioning for them to come with him.

He led the way down the stairway and to the main foyer, where two bodies lay on stretchers, surrounded by the platoon who were sent to find them. Copious amounts of blood stained the white sheets draped over them. One, Scythes' colleague, seemed to have been mauled by an animal, a wolf. It was brutal, but a quick death.

Link had saved his rage for Scythes.

The Duke's body was littered with wounds, his head nearly removed his neck, which had been brutally cut open, all the way back to the spine. The older ones were mostly bruises, then claw and bite marks, where Link had caught them on horseback and tackled Scythes to the ground from the saddle, beating him into submission, before transforming into his Beast Form and turning his attention onto the colleague.

The newer ones were sword marks, like the one on the neck. After wounding him as a Wolf, Link had transformed back and ended his life as himself, just to solidify the outcome of the Duke's error.

"Oh gods..." Shad gasped, nearly retching at the sight.

"This is..." Ashei seemed to agree, eyes widened slightly. "This is the work of a butcher! The fools never stood a chance."

Rusl stared at the bodies for a long time, eyes wavering from horror to pity, before turning to Midna.

"You'll cover more ground than all of us combined." He said. "I'm going to inform his mother, you focus on finding him."

"Right." She nodded, rushing off before teleporting away.

She jumped from place to place, mostly places she knew Link found significant. Ordon Spring, the Sacred Grove, the Mirror Chamber, and...

Snowpeak.

The chilling cold didn't even register with here as she appeared atop the mountain, the sky was clear and the ankle-deep snow glowed orange as the sunset shone atop the neighboring mountain peaks. She only had to turn once to see him, sitting atop a small hill, watching the sunset.

Shade stood at the bottom of the hill, only a few feet from where she'd warped in. He turned quickly in her presence, rigid posture noticeably relaxing, his ghostly breaths released in small puffs of fog. He seemed to stand on top of the snow, while she'd sunken in. The Wraith turned back to look up at his descendant, almost sadly, before once more facing her.

" ** _He is tormented._** " He said. " ** _Tormented of his supposed failure. I have tried to make him see reason...but, he drives even I away._** "

"Were you with him when he...?"

He gave a regretful nod.

Midna nodded back sadly, looking up at her friend sitting by himself. Trudging carefully through the snow, she rose up the hill and stopped right behind him. She could see the side of his face, the tears still running down cheeks as his shoulders shook. His knees were brought up to his chest, where he'd crossed his arms atop him, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I never liked him." His voice was rough and coarse, most likely from yelling in his anger. "I never liked Scythes, but I respected him for his sword prowess. Hell, Zelda trusted him, so I didn't bother to worry." He began to stand up. "But when I find that my child had been taken by him, I get furious and planned to track him down and break his fucking fingers."

He whipped around, holding up his fist, showing his glowing triforce. "He murdered my son! He killed a three-year old boy for this damn mark! And you know what? I only saw red when I tracked that bastard down, felt no remorse as I gutted him and his friend like the dogs they were! And he has the gall to beg mercy from me, _me_! **Who the fuck does he think I am!?** "

The Hero's once bright eyes were plagued with regret and anger. All that had happened to him finally coming down onto him, the trauma and fear, the crushed hope turned to burning cinders by the goals of a foolish man. Link's voice cracked as the tears flowed freely now, no longer restrained as he poured his heart out and screamed.

"He took him from me, Midna! **_He took my son!_** "

She hugged him, feeling his tremors as he froze for the shortest of moments, before continuing to cry into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. Sobbing and shaking like a small child, like the grieving father he was. Midna couldn't possibly relate, but shared his pain as her own tears overcame her.

Soon there was only sniffles as they shuddered from the cold, the sunset basking the two in a chilling twilight.

His rage spent, all that was left was Sorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow...That was...intense. Whew!**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to _Sorrow_ , a Twilight Princess After-Story!**

 **As you can tell, this is very...and I mean VERY different from what has occurred in the Canon Twilight Princess Story.  
  
For context and to avoid confusion, here's a quick list of things you outta know:**

 **1\. This Hyrule is the flipped Wii-Version, so keep note of that if I mention a specific place or direction!**

 **2\. Link was born at Lon-Lon ranch in West Hyrule Field (Where the Bridge of Eldin is.), but it was destroyed by a Bulbin/Bokoblin attack. Only Link and his Mother survived.**

 **3\. Link's mom is still alive! Malon, named after you-know-who, is still kicking and currently manages Hyrule's Trade network and is the owner of the Castle Town stable. Details are, of course, in the chapter.**

 **4\. TP!Link's story began a bit differently, instead of being knocked out, he practically had his neck either snapped or cut by King Bulbin. Luckily, the Hero's Shade wasn't about to let him die and basically bound his spirit to Link's body, acting as a lifeline until they could find a Great Fairy to heal his mortal wounds. Of course, now Shade is stuck with him permanently, which is both a blessing and a curse. **

**And that's about it, save for some minor details, though feel free to ask and I'll gladly answer whatever questions you have!** **This is mainly a side-story for my Breath of the Wild: Routine story, which I'll work on alongside this.**

 **This chapter was, true to it's name, exposition. More details, mostly during the time-skips and unseen events will be detailed with flashbacks in future chapters.**

 **The real story will begin with chapter two!**

 **See ya then!**

 **(P.S. Yes, I know. I suck at romance.)**


End file.
